Who's The Wickedest Of All?
by lunafemina
Summary: What's with all the sorceresses and the 10 Kingdoms? Well, yet another sorceress threatens the 10 Kingdoms and King Wendall. It's up to Virginia, Wolf, and Jason, their 15yearold son, to save the kingdoms! Told in all different view points!
1. Lair Of The Sorceress

**More Complete Summary: **What is it with sorceresses and witches trying to dominate and take over the 10 kingdoms? Well, there is a new sorceress and it is up to Virginia, Wolf, and Jason, their 15-year-old son, to stop her. Follow the story through all sorts of different view points!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the 10th Kingdom or any of the fairy tales. Sorry!

_Lair of The Sorceress_

In a secret land not owned by any of the Kings or Queens or belonging to any particular kingdom, a small cottage stood in the middle of a wood. Inside of the cottage was warm and dry, a nice contrast to the bone-chilling rain outside. However, the rain was caused by the inhabitant of the cottage. The inhabitant was growing angry and lonely inside of her stolen cottage, and the weather was mirroring that. Well, anyone would have grown angry in her situation: stuck alone with a filthy, half-wit woodsman who knew nothing of the land he lived in.

Footsteps thudded from outside of the cottage. Someone was unfortunate enough to have to be outside in this foul weather.

Inside of the cottage, the inhabitant lifted her head and listened. She had long ago stopped listening to the rambles of the woodsman, but he seemed not to notice her boredom, frustration, or the footsteps outside. _Terrific woodsman, he is_, she thought wryly. She stood up and moved away from the crude table, yet the woodsman still kept talking. Resisting the urge to kill him then, she reminded herself of why she hadn't already killed him. _I need the mirror and he knows where it is_, she told herself.

"Really, Mistress, nothing could be out there," the woodsman said lazily. Apparently, he had finally noticed that she had moved.

She did not reply, such a statement did not need a reply. She was straining her ears for sounds of the possible intruder. THUNK. THUNK. THUNK. There it was again. So someone really had come here, in this foul weather conjured by her, both out of mood and magic. Why? Why would someone come here?

She peered through the dusty window and saw a large, hulking shadow. It was moving closer to the cottage without showing signs of faltering. Her mind was racing, searching different possibilities and choosing options. Turning to the woodsman, she said in a beautiful, melodic voice, "Do you get visitors often?"

The woodsman faltered for a moment. She had never spoken to him before, at least not to ask him a personal question. He scowled in thought and replied, "Never. No one comes out here; it's not safe. Troll groups scout the land, they're trying to claim it for theirs, but the few of us won't let them," he said proudly.

She rolled her eyes in disgust but was somewhat impressed. He had actually given her a bit of useful information. _Troll groups scout the land._ Looking back out the window, she could see the hulking mass coming closer. It could definitely be a troll. She narrowed her eyes, trying to get a better look at it, and only half-listened to her half-wit companion.

"Of course, some of the Trolls aren't half bad. When you ordered me to get you a useful helper, I went to the other woodsman, naturally. But they weren't interested in an evil sorceress, especially one who was trying to take over the 10 kingdoms, seeing as it didn't work very well last time. So, I had to go to the Trolls..."

She winced at both the mention of her mentor, the sorceress and stepmother of King Wendall, and the stupidity of her companion. What had he done! He could have ruined everything! It was no wonder she preferred to work alone!

"At first, they wanted to kill me. But then I managed to get a few who were interested in your campaign, Mistress. Pyro, don't know why he's named that, was one of 'em. He said he'd come by to talk to you in person, Mistress. Why are looking at me that way? I thought you'd be pleased."

She had rounded on the woodsman, her eyes gleaming. "You've recruited a troll after you announced to all of your woodsman companions my plans to take over the 10 kingdoms!" she demanded. She wasn't even trying to be calm.

He nodded and she quickly whipped out a knife from one of the many hiding places in her dress. He looked at her in fear, but Pyro saved him. As she was about to stab him and get rid of one of her many problems, Pyro pounded fiercely on the door.

"Get it," she ordered, putting the knife away and smoothing out her dress and hair. She glanced down at the table and saw two cups. She smirked to herself and emptied a nasty looking green vial into them as the woodsman was getting the door.

Pyro, a fierce looking troll, entered the cottage sopping wet. "Alright, I came. If I don't like this, I'm still gonna kill you," he told the woodsman before noticing the woman. He stopped and examined her.

She smiled sweetly at him and gestured to a chair. "Please, sit, drink. We will talk more," she said kindly. The woodsman, being a half-wit, noticed nothing peculiar about her behavior and immediately sat and began to drink. Pyro, however, raised a hairy eyebrow before sitting and grasping his cup.

She sat at the end of the table and watched them both as they drank. Once she was satisfied, she began the questions. "Tell me, Pyro, how did you find out about me?"

His eyelids began drooping and he said sleepily, "He told me. Told me you gonna take o'er the kingdoms. I wanna see Wendall die."

She smiled sweetly and said, "How many others know?"

"Not many trolls. Two more. Wouldn't come..." THUNK. Pyro's head hit the table loudly and he began to snore.

She smiled even wider and turned her dark, shimmering eyes to the woodsman. He was also looking sleepy, but not quite as sleepy as Pyro. "How many did you tell?"

"Seven."

"Only seven?"

"Seven woodsman and trolls. Not many live out here. Not many wanted to here about it." THUNK. His head hit the table as well.

She rose from her seat and withdrew the knife she had threatened the woodsman with. She advanced on the woodsman and sliced his throat. Blood poured over the table and her hands. "You will no longer complicate my life," she told the dying figure. Then she moved over to Pyro and did the same to him. Once both man and troll had been killed, the sorceress threw her cloak over her shoulders and walked out of the cottage to find and kill all others who knew of her plan, compliments of the woodsman.

**Author's Note:** I'm sorry it wasn't very good, but the next one will be. Please review and be positive. Constructive criticism is okay.


	2. 15 Years Later

_15 Years Later_

New York City, The 10th Kingdom

"Jason! Hurry up! You're going to be late for school and you're making me late for work!" Virginia yelled up at her son. She hadn't changed much in fifteen years other than getting older. Her hair had grown out since the incident with the gypsies and the magic axe and she had an aged look to her, brought about both by motherhood and the stress of running a restaurant.

"Coming, coming," muttered Jason. He looked very much like Wolf, his father, with his dark hair and sometimes yellowish eyes. He grabbed his backpack as Virginia ushered him out of the apartment, which was far better than the one she had lived in prior to saving to the 10 kingdoms. Jason, of course, knew nothing of the different kingdoms, the mirror, of the adventure his parents and grandfather had taken fifteen years ago.

"Alright. Now, I won't be home when you get home," Virginia told him as Jason rolled his eyes. He got this speech every day. You'd think that by fifteen he'd know how his life went and that he could survive by himself at home! "There are leftovers in the 'fridge if you're hungry when you get home. Just don't eat too much. I love you."

"Bye, Mom," he said grudgingly as he got onto the bus. Honestly! He was fifteen and the only kid at his highschool whose mother still walked him to the bus! Ok, maybe not the only kid, but the other kid was handicapped and it was understandable. Jason was not handicapped and it was _not_ understandable!

He got on the bus to the normal jeering and rude comments of his fellows, but he ignored them. His mother would have been proud, but Wolf probably would have told him to fight them. As much as Jason loved his father, he had to admit that Wolf could be strange. Especially during the full moon...And then there were times when Wolf would start to tell him a grand tale of a time when Wolf, Virginia, and his grandfather, went adventuring, but his mother would always cut him off. The most he ever heard was that it was a great mirror and a wicked sorceress. It used to be his favorite tale as a child, whenever he and Wolf could get a few seconds alone to listen to it, but somehow Virginia always knew they talking about it.

Jason's thoughts carried him over to his best friend, Tiffany. Tiffany was a sweet, pretty girl with dirty blonde hair and big blue eyes. She liked Jason, he knew, but they were best friends and he had told her that he wasn't going to jeopardize that. Of course, that was just code for saying that he really didn't have any romantic feelings for her. Still, Tiffany was and always would be, Jason's best friend, not matter what happens...

"Of course, Wendall," said a very sweet, charming voice.

King Wendall emerged from a side room into his bedroom to his wife, Queen Emma, waiting happily for him. They had loved one another since the moment they met, nearly fifteen years ago, and were still madly in love today.

"One moment, Emma. I've still got one more thing to deal with before I am finished for the night," he said to his wife.

Her smile wavered slightly in disappointment, but she covered it well. She didn't want her husband to see. "Of course," she said lightly and he kissed her before disappearing into another room to deal with the business of being king.

Queen Emma shuddered slightly at being alone. She hadn't wanted to concern her husband, but her nightmares were getting worse. Every night she dreamt of her own murder, in various forms, and every night she woke up sweating in terror. In every dream she saw the face of a woman with a calm, casual smile, though it was this woman who was killing her. Emma had become increasingly afraid of being alone.

And then there was the problem of an heir. She had not been able to give Wendall and heir to the throne. At least, not after her first child, a healthy boy, had been brutally murdered during the night. It had torn her apart to see her child like that and she hadn't conceived since. Although Wendall hadn't said anything about it, Emma was getting on in age and not having a child was a problem now.

"Do not fear, dear Queen," a mysterious voice said from the shadows.

Emma jumped at the sound of the cool, calm voice. It was the same voice from all of her dreams. Were her dreams going to come true?

"You are alone, are you not?" asked the mysterious voice.

Emma felt drawn in by the strange voice, a woman's voice. It was melodic and beautiful. It pulled her in and she had to answer. "Yes," she whispered.

"Very good. We will be alone for a long time. King Wendall is busy with official business and has no time to spare on his sterile wife." This time the mysterious voice sounded bitter and spiteful. It scared Emma how this intruder knew so much about Emma. How could they know that she was sterile?

There was the soft sound of footsteps and the intruder stepped out of the shadows and into the glowing candlelight. They had a black cloak pulled around them, but their face was clear to Emma. It was the face of a young woman with dark hair and shimmering eyes. But her eyes seemed older than her face and strange as though they knew something more than the rest of the world.

Suddenly the magical hold on Emma broke and the young woman's eyes stopped shimmering quite so much. Reality broke over Emma like violent waves crashing over her. It was the woman from her dreams. "How did you get in here!" she demanded. "I could have you arrested for this!"

"But you won't," the woman said lazily. She released her hold on her cloak and one of her hands disappeared inside of her cloak.

The breath caught in Emma's throat and she tried to remain calm. _It's just another dream,_ she told herself. _You will wake up and find that it is a dream, a horrible nightmare. _She closed her eyes and took a steady calming breath, but when she opened them, the woman was still standing there in her black cloak. Only now she had a very lethal looking dagger.

"But it isn't a dream," the intruder whispered as she took a step forward. Emma felt herself being pulled under by a strange spell. This woman's voice was hypnotic, Emma had to listen. "This is reality, and now I will kill you as I killed your son."

Emma did not have a chance to process the words the woman spoke before Emma asked the only question that she could think of. "Who are you?"

The woman paused briefly, the hand with the dagger poised above Emma's heart. "I am Ariadne, the woman who will take your kingdom and your life." Then she resumed with her work and plunged the dagger into Queen Emma's heart.


End file.
